Working Title
by OzOh
Summary: Enma is a psychic and has always known it. Tsuna wasn't really aware of his gift or at least not until he found    Vongola, an organization that opens up psychics and help spirits to move on. Something they both need what with the crazy in their school...


.

**Author's Note:**

I promised my friend this fic in winter and I'm working on the Meme so my updates will be slowed.  
>However; I will be posting sporadically on my stories and will not be giving up on any of them. They are my babies.<p>

**Disclaimer: **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not and will never be mine. Reborn is paid too well to leave Amano anyway.

.

* * *

><p>I can't explain what it's like really.<p>

I look around me, taking the surroundings that are now part of my new home. The people that are now part of my everyday life…

They all seem so normal.

The university campus was buzzing with life. Students walked up and down the paths, each one leading to a different building or structure. Some chatted idly with each other whilst others busy themselves with other tasks such as sketching or planning this year's senior prank. I, myself, took to sitting took at the fountain that stood at Namimori Square, to watch it all happen. (I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, but even I am capable of philosophy. Well junior high level philosophy, but still, it is philosophy.)

I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most abnormal person I know.

And let me say, I dress in a very normal fashion, spamming a simple tee-shirt/sweat-shirt and jean combo with my headphones cemented to my head, whether the music is playing or not. My hair hisses at the sight of brushes and combs, so it usually a mess. My personality is pretty normal too: mild with a side of spaz and the minimal amount of self esteem. Admittedly, one could argue that the only things that outside the guidelines of average is my level of failure in all acts physical and mediocrity at everything else

… Okay, Okay, Okay! So my ability to fall over air at the drop of a dime is pretty remarkable, but that's not the point.

People don't have a clue about what I am. They can't begin to touch the surface of what I feel on a regular basis. They can't because… They don't see what I see. They can't see the things I see.

"I said leave me alone." A hushed growl came loud and clear to anyone paying attention to no particular thing… (ei. Me.)

"Come on! Just hear me out," Another voice came, pleading but firm. It's a wonder that no one heard him. His voice was strong amidst the others in the crowd. "It's a month's worth of research at best, and this school has one of the best historical resource departments! I should know, I practically - oh watch your - "

_**DOOF**_!

"Step."

A flash of red fell past my vision, shaking me from my thoughts. The boy landed face first, in front of me. He just stood for a while, not bothering to move out of the way, people walking right past him. He was probably used to this kind of thing. He had to be with a many bandages that covered his body.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, sliding my headphones around my neck and offering a hand to the redhead, waiting for a response. I received none.

The other redhead that was with him was a slightly older man (a graduate student, perhaps), wearing the kind of clothes my grandpa does…right down to the pageboy hat and those weird belt-thingys that hold up your pants. With a hand on his hip and the other rubbing his eyes, he let out a groan in obvious annoyance. "I swear, our being related has to be a karmic joke - You don't have so much as a ounce of my grace… to think I'm bound to the king of the coordinately challenged …"

I really don't what possessed me to do what I did next. Maybe it was because of that weird burrito I had this morning. Or maybe it was because I spent three hours in self-help and empowerment classes prior to this little respite/lunch period. But when I heard that guy say that… about his own family. I looked the older guy straight in the eyes and with balls (that I didn't know dropped) and said, "Hey, that's a pretty messed up way to treat your family; and you should do your own research!".

I immediately covered my mouth after my stupid outburst. Thoughts like 'Oh my gosh, that was stupid.' and 'Crap, watch him beat me up for interfering.' but nothing happened…

Or so I thought. My eyes traveled to the boy that was on the ground head lifted up to look at me, eyes wider than a paranoid schizophrenic's when there is a knock on the door, horrified. On the other hand, looking over to other man, he appeared to be just as god-smacked but he seemed sort of happy, glowing even.

"What…" I ask nervously.

Taking a series of double takes, the bandage clad male looked from the older male to me, all the while stuttering like a fish. The said older redhead just tipped his hat out of the way of his eyes, revealing their mirth.

"What…!" I demand.

…

..

.

..

"You…Can see me!" "You see him?"

And so began the series of events, opening doors to places I didn't think existed for me. Meeting people just like yet, not quite anything like myself. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm what the rest of the world psychic. And I guess, I'm not as alone I thought.


End file.
